Abbot
Abbot is a resident of Tazmily Village in Mother 3. He appears as a man wearing a straw hat, and is the husband of Abbey. They are shown to like nature in the first three chapters, having Tazmily Poinsettas and an unnamed type of flower and tree in their house. History Abbot first appears in Chapter 1, where he tries to help find Fuel. After Fuel has been found, he tells Flint that Abbey was bitten by a Flying Mouse when he tries to talk to her. However, speaking to her again makes her deny the incident ever happened. He also helps with the search for Hinawa, Lucas, and Claus, warning Flint that the ground is slippery. He next appears at the campfire made for the twins, keeping Flint from wandering away from the campfire and warning him to warm up or he will end up worse than the still-missing Hinawa. When Flint receives the bad news from Bronson, Abbot is the first person Flint knocks down in a rage after trying to tell Flint to pull himself together. After Flint escapes jail, Abbot wants them both to forget the incident, because the pain he felt is nothing compared to the pain Flint is feeling. In Chapter 2, he tells Duster that he always thought Duster was the type of person to sleep during the day and be awake during the night, but switching this might confuse people. When Wess is with Duster, he will ask Abbey to make tea for two until finding out they are in a hurry. In Chapter 3, he is the second person to raise his hand after Fassad (accompanied by Salsa) gives a speech on happiness to receive a Happy Box. He admits to Salsa that he has been an avid collector of things since he was a boy, which makes him happy. He also wants to see what happiness looks like. Before receiving the Happy Box, he will re-state that he is really looking forward to the Happy Box, and ponders what may be inside when Fassad is accompanying Salsa. If Salsa delivers the Happy Box to Abbot, he will seem extremely excited and Abbey will realize they both ordered one and cancel her order. If it is given to Abbey, Abbot cancels his order and apologizes. In the three year gap between Chapter 3 and Chapter 4, Abbot and Abbey are shown to strongly embrace the lifestyle Fassad was peddling. When Lucas talks to him, he will ask Lucas if he's so jealous of Abbot's happiness that he had to come see it for himself. They now own a house, and it contains a Happy Cooling Box and a Happy Teddy Bear, which strongly resembles Scamp's Mr. Beary. They have also put a notice on the Tazmily Central Message Board talking about developing even larger screens for Happy Boxes. Abbot and Abbey appear in Chapter 8, staring out to the north of New Pork City. When talked to, Abbot says that if his life were compared to a story, he'd say that they were at the start of the 15th chapter out of 16. Abbey says that she would go with Abbot wherever he goes, and that even if the world were four chapters long she would spend all four chapters with him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Tazmily Village Residents